Jeritan Hati Hye Mi
by Mawaddah Ula
Summary: Keadaan Hye Mi kini luluh lantah, kepergian Donghae membuatnya semakin merasa kehilangan. Sesekali Sungmin menghapus airmatanya, berusaha menjaga dan menghiburnya. Bagaimana jika Donghae kembali nanti? apa posisi sungmin akan tetap sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan saat in? Mau tau kelanjutannya? stay tune ff ini ya chingudeul dan temukan romance stories dari Author ya gomawo


Cast :  
Donghae  
Park Hye Mi  
Sungmin  
Park Hyo Rin  
Orang tua Donghae, Sungmin, Hye Mi dan Hyo Rin.

Embun yang berjatuhan mewakili hati Hye Mi yang sedang luluh lantah, keberadaannya selalu saja dinaungi oleh rasa bingung, ia sesekali menatap langit dan mencoba berdoa pada Tuhan, hati dan pikirannya memikirkan kedua namja yang sangat mencintainya yakni Donghae dan Sungmin. Namun ia hanya mencintai salah satunya, yaitu Donghae. Tempatnya bersinggah kini hanya mampu untuk meredam rasa bimbang yang tengah ia alami.

Alun alun kota seoul..

"Omona! Aku harus segera pulang sekrang, eomma pasti sudah menunggu dirumah"  
Sontak panik, Hye Mi langsung buru buru untuk menuju rumahnya.

*buk  
"Aigho! Mianhae Hye Mi, aku tidak sengaja"

Seorang namja gagah berwajah babyface itu tampak merasa bersalah karena sudah menjatuhkan semua barang barang Hye Mi.

"Biar aku bantu ne."  
"ahh tidak usah oppa, aku sedang buru buru."  
"memang kau mau kemana?"  
"aku mau pulang, eomma sudah menunggu ku di rumah, ada suatu hal yang perlu aku kerjakan."  
"Biar ku antar na."  
"ahh kamsa oppa"

Hye Mi langsung pergi tanpa memperdulikan tawaran Sungmin, namja yang sangat mencintainya itu.

"aiisssh! Dasar kau ini, biarlah mungkin kau benar benar sibuk"

Serasa udara di pagi ini sangat menusuk kedalam tubuh,  
Donghae, namja tampan berasal dari Korea Utara itu, kini sedang meringis kedinginan.

"Aku merasa tidak enak badan hari ini, udaranya sangat dingin, hhfft"

Hye Mi datang tanpa sadar bahwa donghae sedang duduk menyendiri dikursi taman kampus.

"Hye Mi?"  
"Ehh oppa, waeyo?"  
"Kau ingin menemaniku disini?"  
"Ehhm ne, baiklah"

Tampak keraguan mendera wajah Hye Mi.

"Ohok ohok"  
"oppa? Kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Wajahmu sangat pucat sekali"  
"Ahh aniya, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu"  
"apa itu?"

Donghae langsung mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil berwarna coklat muda, bertuliskan, Donghae's Diary"

"ini, bacalah."  
"omo! kau serius oppa?"  
"haha sangat serius."  
"tapi sangat tidak serius membaca privasi orang lain"  
"hehe kau ini sangat lucu ne, hanya kau yang boleh membacanya, pulanglah dan pahami setiap kata yang ku tulis ne"  
"ahh ne, baiklah"

Sepulang dari kampus, Hye Mi langsung meletakkan buku itu di atas tempat tidurnya, lalu ia berganti baju. Mata nya hanya tertuju pada buku mungil milik donghae itu. Ia sangat penasaran terhadap isi dari buku itu.

"sebenarnya apa yang kau ingin sampaikan pada ku oppa?

Hye Mi menatap buku itu dalam, ia bingung, hatinya gelisah, sebenarnya tidak sopan membaca rahasia orang lain, mungkin Donghae ingin memberitahunya satu hal.

Hye Mi ragu untuk membukanya, karena di cover depan terdapat foto Donghae bersamanya waktu SMA.  
Hye Mi perlahan membuka buku itu, dan tanpa sadar, setelah beberapa menit ia membacanya, airmatanya jatuh.

"Aniyaaa! Oppaaaa! Apa apaan kau ini hah?! Aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi!"

Hye Mi meraung dengan suara tangis nya yang lantang. Airmatanya jatuh sangat deras. Entah apa yang ia baca sehingga mambuatnya seperti ini.

Setelah Hye Mi tau bahwa Donghae akan pergi ke Amerika untuk mendonorkan darah salah satu sanak keluarganya yang berada disana yang sedang sakit parah.

"Oppaaa.. opaaa dimana kau?"

Rasa paniknya membuat Hye Mi bersikeras kerumah Donghae dan berterik teriak memanggil namanya.

*bukk  
"mianhae eomma aku tidak sengaja"  
"kau sedang mencari siapa Hye Mi?"  
"Ahh ne, aku sedang mencari Donghae eomma, aku mau bertemu dengannya"  
"Donghae sedang berada dikamarnya, ia sedang merapikan pakaiannya"  
"ahh ne , kamsa eomma aku permisi ne"

Secara terburu buru, Hye Mi langsung menuju kamar Donghae.

"oppaa.. kau kenapa ingin pergi? Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku sendiri disini"  
"Chagi, kenapa kau menangis? Hmm? Aku akan kembali nanti ne"  
"Aniyaa! Aku tidak mengizinkanmu oppa"  
sambil menangis deras.

"Hey kau ini, mengertilah chagi, aku sayang padamu"  
"tapi kau jahat oppa, kau ingin meninggalkanku"  
"aniyaa, aku akan terus menghubungimu ne chagi, nanti jika aku telah sampai, aku akan menelponmu, sudahlah hapus airmatamu "  
"oppa janji akan kembali?"  
" pasti chagi, doakan aku selamat ne dan semuanya berjalan dengan lancar"  
"aku sayang padamu oppa, saranghaeee "

Hye Mi memeluk Donghae erat, seakan ia tak mau melepaskan pelukannya itu. Airmata nya semakin deras saja, ia tak sanggup jika orang yang ia cintainya itu pergi, tapi hatinya akan selalu bersabar menunggunya kembali.

Semenjak itu juga, keadaan Hye Mi tak menentu, kini telah satu bulan kepergian Donghae. Kerjanya hanya menangis memanggil nama Donghae, ia tak nafsu makan dan sebulan itu Sungmin lah yang setia menemaninya ketika ia terpuruk dan terus mencoba menghiburnya.

Di rumah Hye Mi…

"makanlah, kau akan sakit nanti"  
"aku tidak enak makan oppa"  
"oke baiklah, jika kau sakit, apakah kau akan bertemu dengan Donghae nanti? Hmm?"

Hye Mi menatap Sungmin dalam, ia tak bisa apa apa, yang ia inginkan hanyalah bertemu dengan Donghae, orang yang sangat mencintainya itu.

"ne baiklah, aku akan makan"  
"ne baiklah aku suapi ne"  
"ne"

Sungmin yang selalu rela mengorbankan waktunya untuk wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Dalam hatinya sungmin menangis, ia merasa tak dicintai oleh Hye Mi, Hye Mi justru mencintai Donghae dan selalu memikirkan dan menyebut nyebut namanya ketika berada disamping sungmin.

Hati sungmin rapuh, hampir saja airmatanya terjatuh didepan Hye Mi, namun ia tahan berusaha untuk tetap tegar dimata Hye Mi. Wajahnya lesu dan sangat lemas, namun ia tetap kuat untuk membela wanita yang ia cintai nya itu.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
